rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Persephone Gwyfyn
"An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind." - Buddha Overveiw Name: Persephone Gwyfyn Nickname: Misstress of the Forest, 006 Age: 17 Birthday: May 8th Race: HDS Experiment Height: 5'10" (178 cm) Weight: 145 lbs (66 kg) Weapon: Silk, and Glöyn Byw Fighting Style: Support Likes: Her "siblings", SInging Dislikes: Crule people. Appearance Persephone has olive skin and a light build. She has pinkish eyes and lavender hair witch is usually in two large curls. She has two black marks under eyes. She also has a pair of large moth like atenna. She also has an extra pair of arms right behind her normal ones. SHe also has a pair of purple and pink butterfly wings with a 20ft wing span. Perseohone wears a pink custom made dress with extra slevees and a purple trim on it. She also wears a pair of lavender heels with a pink trim. Persephone wears a pair of her favorite pink stockings with lavender hearts. Under her dress she wears lavender and pink langera e cuo bra and a matching pair of langera panties. Personality Persephone is joyous, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually, revealing personal information, and even kissing random men. She takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. Persephone is particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. Above all, she wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. While naive, she is extremely perceptive. And can see through people with in an instant of meeting them. Battle Persephone has many abilities. Her most obvious one is that she can fly useing her wings. Thanks to the dust in her blood stream her wings are more powerful then steel. Also being part of the HDS Experiments she needs to drink a speacial drink that contains dust to survive. Persephone's weapon Gloyn Byw are four bladed fans that she uses with each hand she can also combine 2 of them with each other and create 2 large buzzsaw like things. Her main or speacial ability is to create a speacial kind of silk. Persephone creates her silk by infusing her spit or sweat with the Dust in her blood. These threads are extremely sticky, yet durable and elastic. The silk threads cannot be cut with normal tool. Silk Attacks Silk Bind: Persephone spits out a thick silk web from her mouth that entangles her opponent and sticks them to any surface. Silk Web Flower: A technique where Persephone spits multiple gobs of silk at her opponent at a rapid rate. It is meant to overwhelm their defenses and eventually trap them in the webbing. Silk Cocoon: Persephone can encase her opponent in a cocoon of her silk to completely immobilize them. So she can deal with her opponent at her leisure. Silk Sticking Spit: A single narrow thread is used to snare the enemy and allow Persephone to pull and throw her enemy around. Like all her sticky silk, the thread is infused with dust and cannot be cut with normal weapons. Silk Armor: Persephone can secrete the Silk from her pores as well. In an emergency, it can be used to form a temporary gold armor across her entire body. The Silk Armor is impervious to Dust attacks Silk Whip: Persephone secretes silk from the top of her hands and creates a razor-sharp whip History Birth/Creation Persephones mother was 16 when she was pregnant. Her mother grew up in a foster home and would run off in the middle of the night. Her reckless behavoir lead to the easy abduction of her. When Persephone's mother woke uo from being sedated she was already 6 months pregnant. Persephone's mother didnt freak out when the scientists told her what they did to her child. In fact she was proud and was excited about her speacial daughter. When Persephone's was giving birth there were unexpected circamstanses. Persephone only saw her mother for a few secounds before her mother died. Childhood Persephone was raised by her "sister" Tomai's parents. She was also there with the other 8 experiments. Persephone would always play with her "siblings" especially her younger ones. Persephone loved spending time with her "family" and even spar with her siblings. The worst memory Persephe has is that when she was little and a group of bounty hunters came to hunt down her and her siblings. When it came to the bounty hunter hunter her down it was a tall woman wearing al black and a mask covering her face. Persephone ended up killing the woman and flew far away. That day she vowed to become a huntress to protec the innocent. Category:HDS Experiment Category:Tomai's Stuff Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character